1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus used for vibrating a driver's seat of automobiles, or the like in order to keep a driver alert and to prevent a driver from dozing during driving.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
A variety of apparatus have been proposed to keep a driver alert and to prevent a driver of automobiles or the like, from dozing during driving. Such apparatuses usually comprise a sensor for sensing that a driver has started to doze and means for alerting or wakening a driver by receiving a signal from a sensor. For example, there is a sensor which senses that a driver has started to doze by sensing the number of times the driver nods per unit time or the time for leaning one's head forward, and the like, because a driver nods when the driver starts to doze, and sends a signal to means for alerting the driver. Also, there are means for alerting a driver which operates by receiving the signal, and alerting the driver by producing a loud sound in the driver's ear or ears. Therefore, according to this apparatus, if a driver starts to doze, the sensor senses that the driver's head is leaning forward, and actuates the means for alerting or waking up the driver.
However, because the above mentioned apparatus operates only after a driver has started to doze off, the driver may lose concentration, due to drowsiness, when the driver has started to doze, to such a degree that the means for alerting and waking up the driver may not be effective.
Accordingly, the objective of this invention is to provide apparatus for preventing a driver from dozing off by vibrating the seat.